The present invention relates to a hand-held apparatus having a housing for mounting a drive motor and a control therefor and more particularly to an improved control switch and housing mounting arrangement that enhances the ability of the operator to actuate different functions of the apparatus without removing his hands from gripping relation with the apparatus. For the purposes of convenience the apparatus will be referred to as a hand-held orbital polisher.
For a number of years, the U.S. Product Safety Commission has required that certain new electrical power equipment be provided with an actuator of the type which will automatically stop the operation of a tool when an operator releases the actuator. Actuators of this type help prevent accidental injury to the operator as it makes it difficult for the operator to approach the moving parts of the tool while the tool is still actuated. Oftentimes, the tool may be of the type which requires the operator to perform two separate or distinct functions to actuate the tool. Such an actuation also makes it more difficult to operate the tool.
There are numerous designs for such actuators presently being incorporated into new power tools. While most operate satisfactorily for their intended purpose, many suffer from the disadvantages that they are difficult for the operator to actuate, they are physically taxing to maintain in the actuated position, and they are relatively complicated in construction and thus are difficult and expensive to manufacture.